Sugar Rush
by BlueReader
Summary: Gizmo gets a sugar rush. But at the same time as Mas and Menos! Will they destroy the city!


**I was bored in school and thought of this. Enjoy!**

**Gizmo: BlueReader doesn't own Teen Titans. Thank God!**

**Me: HEY!**

It was a normal day for the Hive Five. Jinx was out 'shopping', Billy was playing videogames with some of his clones, See More, and Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd was reading. Gizmo came in muttering about stupid machines. He went to the fridge.

"There's nothing to eat!" He whined.

"Jinx is out." See-More responded. "She'll bring back some food."

Gizmo was too hungry to wait so he snuck into everyone's rooms to get some food. He managed to find ten candy bars and three soda's and was so hungry he had all of it.

"Where did Gizmo go?" Mammoth asked.

"Probably to work on a new invention. He never takes breaks." Billy responded.

Upstairs there was a crash. The guys went upstairs to check it out. They slowly opened his door expecting to be yelled at. Instead Gizmo burst out knocking them over. He bounced down the hall shouting so fast they couldn't tell what he was saying.

"What the heck!" Mammoth said.

Billy went into his room and saw the candy wrappers. "Uh oh." He said. Everyone came in. "He must be having a sugar rush. What do we do?"

"We have to catch him." See-More replied. "Jinx will kill us if she finds out!"

They ran down the hall just in time to see him bounce out the door.

"Gizmo stop!" See-More cried.

Gizmo turned around. "Heyguyswhatsupijusthadsomeca ndyyeptencandybarsandsomesod etooiamgoingtogooutintotownn owseeyou!" And with that he ran off.

"What did he say?" Mammoth asked, confused.

"Something about going into town." Billy said.

"Hey Kyd can you take us there?" See-More asked.

When they teleported there it was mayhem. Gizmo was bouncing off the building, destroying everything he touched.

"Split up and try to catch him!" See-More ordered. "Now!"

Kyd teleported to behind Gizmo who flipped over him and jumped on his back. He climbed up onto his head and launched himself off all in about five seconds. The team stared.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." See-More said.

Twenty minutes later the team was battered and bruised but Gizmo was still running around like crazy. He had found candy store and gotten even more hyper.

"We need help." Billy groaned.

"I have an idea but you guys aren't gonna like it." See-More offered.

A minute later they were standing outside a giant T with the group still muttering protests.

"I don't like this anymore than you guys but it's the only way we can catch Gizmo." See-More said.

He rang the doorbell.

"Hello-" Beast Boy froze. The door slammed shut. Ten seconds later all the Teen Titans burst out.

"Hands up!" Robin said.

"Please." See-More said. "We need your help."

They were quickly escorted inside.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"It's Gizmo." See-More started. "He had a lot of candy and is having a sugar rush. We've been trying to catching him for twenty minutes. We need to catch him before Jinx gets home. She'll kill us."

"And that's bad because…?" Robin asked.

See-More glared. "He's already destroyed half of downtown! He could destroy the whole city by the end of the day!"

Robin thought about it. "Fine." He agreed reculantly. "But only because the city is at risk."

The screen buzzed to life. Bumblebee's face appeared. "We have a problem- is that the Hive Five?"

"Long story." Robin muttered. "Continue."

"These two idiots," She gestured to Speedy and Aqualad. "Gave Mas and Menos some candy. They went crazy and we can't catch them. They've already destroyed the tower and just ran to god knows where."

"You guys better come down here." Raven said.

Ten minutes later they walked in with Kid Flash.

"Hive Five this is the Titans East: Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy and that's-"

"We know him already." See-More growled.

"You do?" Robin asked confused.

"Yeah…" Kid Flash said. "I caught them at a robbery while you guys were away and we fought but Jinx knocked me out with a caution wet floor sign and they captured me but I got out, destroyed their lair, and got them in trouble with Madame Rouge."

"Okaaay." Robin said. "Anyway Gizmo is on sugar-high too and destroyed half of downtown so we need to stop him, Mas, and Menos."

They raced downtown as fast as they could. They found Mas and Gizmo fighting each other while Menos was cheering his brother on. Mas knocked Gizmo flat and he and his brother ran into the candy store. Gizmo got up and went after them.

"Don't let them get anymore candy!" Bumblebee shrieked.

They charged in after them but they had already gotten ahold of more candy. Kid Flash ran to Mas and Menos but they were so sugar high they ran circles around him. He managed to grab Mas but then Menos tackled him. Raven swooped in and yanked him off of Kid Flash. Menos immediately started wrestling with Raven to get down. Gizmo was on Mammoths back shouting. 3 Billy Numerai grabbed him but he twisted out of their grip and activated his spider legs and ran down the street. Mas y Menos escaped from Raven and Kid Flash and raced after him in a blur of red and white.

They had teleported (courtesy of Kyd Wykkyd) back to the Hive Five headquarters where the boys were. Everyone burst into action chasing after the three troublemakers. Half an hour later everyone was passed out on the floor and Mas, Menos, and Gizmo had turned on the T.V. The door creaked open and Jinx came in. She stopped in shock. The Hive Five, Teen Titans, and Kid Flash were passed out on the floor and Gizmo and two other boys were watching T.V.

"What's going on here?" Jinx demanded.

The boys turned to her with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Hi Jinx."


End file.
